Telecommunications hardware, such as a customer premise equipment (CPE), communicates with a base station over a wireless communication network, such as radio frequency (RF) communication network. In most of the scenarios, RF signals propagate from the base station to the CPE, for example, through NLOS radio paths. In the NLOS radio paths, the plurality of RF signals undergo multiple reflections during propagation from a transmitter device, such as the base station, to a receiver device, such as the CPE, due to various physical obstructing objects in RF signal path. Therefore, various reflector devices, such as active and passive reflectors, may be needed to provide such reflections for the RF communication along such NLOS radio paths. However, for the advanced fifth generation communication networks, such as the millimeter wave communication system, there are required dynamically programmed reflector devices that can provide an optimal NLOS coverage for a robust RF communication.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.